


Luminous

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Lucifer Redemption, Redemption, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer does a good deed and starts to regain parts of himself that he thought were lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very bad because I wrote this late at night while deep in feels and I haven't proofread it or anything plus it's my first work in the fandom so please forgive me if it sucks.

It had been early evening, and Detective Decker had just finished a case, with the help of Lucifer, of course. He had convinced her to have a few drinks, and they just talked. She wanted to know more about him. About his past. He tried to explain that he had been telling the truth, but he ending up showing her, instead. He had doubted himself. What if she reacted badly, like the Doctor did? But she didn’t get better in time? There would be no going back from this, nothing that would repair our relationship if I ruined it tonight. Lucifer showed her anyway, and it didn’t go well. She didn’t run out screaming, or go mad at the sight of him, but she left, asking for time to process it.  
“Very well then….” He said softly, watching as she turned to leave. Goodbye, Detective….

Days passed, but Chloe was no closer to understanding what she had just found out. She went about her life, taking care of Trixie, going to work, although it felt significantly emptier without Lucifer. The Devil wasn’t taking things particularly easily either. He missed the detective. A lot. He went about his life, too, but Maze was around a lot less these days, and Amenadiel… he wasn’t sure he was in the mood to talk to him. Lucifer just did what she had asked him to: give her time.

Weeks had gone by, now. The detective didn’t care anymore, devil or not, Lucifer was her partner. All she wanted was him, back by her side. She called him constantly, to update him on her life, to tell him about her cases, but mostly? Mostly she called to beg him to come back. Lucifer got these calls, of course, but he let them go to voicemail every time. He never listened to her messages. Lucifer was sure they would be negative, that he would hear fear in her voice as she spoke, that she would have devolved into a raving madwoman. He knew he was being a coward, that he should have the strength to face her, but he couldn’t. 

It was a month on, and they both missed each other, but Lucifer still ignored her calls. Until one day, he didn’t. He ignored the ringing, as usual, but after she left the voicemail, he chose to listen.  
“Lucifer, please- I don’t know if you’re even getting these calls but- they have Trixie, I need you, Lucifer, I need you.” Chloe sobbed, and Lucifer was chilled down to the bone by the pain in her voice. The detective, so strong and independent and amazing hurting like this, and Beatrice. They would dare hurt Beatrice?! They were going to pay.

Lucifer managed to find the location that she had mentioned later in her voicemail, and had driven as fast as he could, ignoring the speed limit even more than usual. The late afternoon sun beat down upon him as he got out of his car. The derelict warehouse barely looked as though it should be standing. Perfect place to hold a kidnapped child, he thought furiously. Designer shoes stomping against the pavement, Lucifer went to the door and kicked it down. Nothing would stand between him and punishment for whoever would do this. Lucifer heard two voices, interwoven with a child’s whimpers of fear, emanating from the far corner of the building. He stepped up behind the captors, and grabbed then both by the collars of their shirts.  
“Beatrice, darling, can you go hide behind that container for me? And make sure you don’t peek around the side?” He requested sweetly as the two men thrashed. She obeyed, running off, and as soon as she went out of view, he picked them up and slammed them into the ground. He allowed his eyes to flash red, and bent down so he was looking them directly in the eyes.  
“How DARE you attempt to hurt her! You horrible, disgusting excuses for human beings, she is an innocent child! She did nothing to you, yet you would kidnap her from her mother and keep her here. You will pay for this.” Lucifer shouted, seething with rage. He would have gone further, would have tortured them, murdered them, just to see them pay for what they did to Trixie, if not for the sound of cars pulling up outside and the echo of footsteps.  
“Trixie? Trixie? Where are you sweetie?” Chloe Decker called. Hearing this, Trixie ran out from her hiding spot only to be pulled into a warm embrace with her mother. Seeing the detective was like a punch in the gut, leaving him speechless.  
“Lucifer! Thank you, thank you so much.” She cried as she saw him. Lucifer took on a pained expression, stepping over the two terrified men that he left on the floor. He looked back at the detective with longing, before leaving without a word.

The next morning, as Lucifer got out of bed, he felt pain in his back. Though they often hurt, it was different this time. It was agonizing, this time, as though there was something inside him forcing its way out, but yet, he felt a strange warmth within himself. He stepped over to the mirror, angling himself to see the damage. Instead of puckered, angry flesh, there were small feathered lumps, sticking out slightly from his back. Shining gold and silver in the light as he moved, the white feathers were even more glorious than they had been before. Rendered speechless, all Lucifer could do was stare. What on earth was his father playing at?

Over the next week, the wings continued to grow, until finally they had reached a point where they seemed to stop. Spreading out even larger than his original wings had, they were glorious, beautiful. But why? Why would he get them back now? What had changed? After millennia of neglect from his father, why would he suddenly start caring? It didn’t make sense to him. Lucifer also noticed that slowly, other attributes of his grace had begun to return, too. He was starting to emanate a sort of… glow. Not noticeable to humans, but there. The Lightbringer indeed, it seemed. Lucifer wasn’t sure what to do, at this point. Sighing deeply, he picked up the phone and dialled the detective’s number.

When the detective had finally gotten a call from Lucifer, she had been overjoyed. There was a lot to talk about, after all, but the way he had phrased his invitation was strange. He needed some advice, he said, but about what? She had no idea. Still, she made the drive to LUX and found it bustling as usual, although Lucifer was notably absent from the thrumming crowd. Detective went up the elevator, still hearing the faint pulse of the music as the floor numbers climbed. With a ping, the doors opened into the apartment. The glow of the sunset shone in, yet Chloe saw no sign of him inside. She proceeded on, walking through the open door out onto the balcony. She found him there, shirtless, sitting at the railing with his legs dangling over the edge.

“Lucifer! Where have you been? Why haven’t you been answering my calls, and why did you leave so suddenly after saving Trixie? What is up with you? Devil or not, talk to me about these things.” She said, grateful for the chance to finally let out all of the questions that had been bottled up inside.  
“Talking to you about these things is why you’re here, Chloe. I’m in a rather peculiar situation at the moment.” Lucifer said, voice low and soft, standing up to face the detective. Something had changed within him, she noticed. A shift in his demeanour, a lack of arrogance in his voice, the sincerity with which he spoke. He wasn’t wearing the mask of cockiness that hid his insecurities. He seemed… softer. She stepped closer to him, examining him further. His hair was slightly longer, as though it hadn’t been cut since she had last seen him, and it was without product today, left to curl softly across the top of his forehead. His eyes, the dark, bottomless pools were still so beautiful, but as she looked into them, she noticed faint golden flecks, giving them a new shine.

“Lucifer, what is it? Is it something to do with why you’re acting differently?” She asked, thoroughly confused. Lucifer paused for a moment.  
“Acting differently? Oh, never mind. I guess I’d better just show you what I mean. I would move out of the way if I were you.” He turned around to show her his back again. She saw that his scars were absent. The world filled with light for a moment, and when she looked back, there were wings.

“Lucifer- your wings. They’re incredible! But- you said you cut them off, how did they grow back?” Lucifer stood to face her once again, and she finally managed to take it all in. They spread out widely in each direction, the white feathers glistening in the golden light.  
“It seems I am… regaining parts of who I once was… before The Fall.” He said looking down at his body.  
“Can I… touch them?” Chloe moved closer, gazing at the wings. Lucifer nodded, and she started to feel the feathers between her fingers, gently stroking the soft surface of them. “But you still look like… you? You know, underneath your human face?”  
“Of course. There is some damage that truly cannot be repaired.” Lucifer sighed, removing his human form. Lucifer shut his eyes, not wanting to see the reminders of his fall. What he found was not what he expected. But as he heard Chloe gasp, he found himself wanting to look at her. Lucifer blinked a few times, thinking that the brightness that now filled the room was just his eyes adjusting to the light.

“Lucifer, you’re beautiful.” Detective Decker breathed, having to turn away in fear of the glory that she looked upon might blind her. Lucifer turned around, catching his reflection in the window. He almost didn’t believe it, but he understood, now, what was happening. He was radiant again, luminous in a way that only he had ever been. It took a conscious effort from Lucifer to turn back to how he ordinarily looked.  
“It seems that I was wrong, Detective.” Lucifer laughed breathlessly.  
“Lucifer, what was that?”  
“That, Chloe? That wasn’t the face of Lucifer. That was Sammael.”


End file.
